


Christmas Brimstone

by koalathebear



Category: Prison Break, Prison Break RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had originally intended to write a Prison Break Christmas fic, but the timeline made it too difficult, so I wrote an RPF instead. If you like it, please comment. If not, please don't hurt me :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you're anti RPF, 'kay?

  
icon by mariarita 

Sarah could hear the sound of tinny Christmas carols from across the street.

"Yoh, wassup?"

Sarah glanced up and blinked once to focus her eyes in the darkness.

"What do _you_ want?" she demanded a little sourly of Wentworth who was standing a short distance from her. "And please - drop the faux ghetto talk, Miller. Despite your background, you have zero street cred".

He pretended to flinch. "Ouch, that hurt. And on Christmas Eve, too".

"Ho, ho ho ho," she retorted.

"No plans for Christmas?" Went asked her curiously, coming to sit near her. "I admit, it wasn't ideal to be dragged in here to do post ADR on our lines but ...."

"Yeah well it wasn't their fault that the 747 flew overhead just as we were talking last month. Your attempt to enunciate and speak loudly as the plane over was impressive nonetheless," Sarah conceded with a magnanimous air.

Wentworth's eyes were very serious. "So what are you still doing here?" he asked her curiously, his voice very careful.

Sarah's hand traced along the windowsill lightly. "Well gosh, there's just no other place I'd rather be," she said with a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"Come on, it's Christmas - carols, eggnog, mistletoe," he said meaningfully. "I'm sure even Michael and Sara will celebrate Christmas this year".

  
icon by crimsones 

Sarah laughed despite herself. "Yeah right. For Christmas, Michael sends Sara the key to his beach side villa in Panama and asks her to keep the place warm for him".

"Where's Michael?" Wentworth demanded immediately.

"Still on the run somewhere probably," Sarah told him with a grin.

"Please god no, not after six months".

"Depends on the ratings, honey," Sarah told him a wink and a fleeting return of her usual mischievous puckishness.

"So you'll be in the Panama beach house alone - carrying our baby - the result of one night's mind-blowing passion in a run down seedy roadside motel?"

Sarah choked. "OK, that whole baby, stroller, Panama thing was a joke, remember?"

"Really? No one told me ..."

Wentworth reached down and took her hand in his, drawing her to her feet. "Come on, don't sit here alone in the dark listening to crappy music on Christmas eve....."

"Hey - I'll tell Mariah you said that," Sarah said with a laugh. Wentworth paused and listened for a moment.

He laughed and then grimaced," _Ooooo all I want for Christmas iiiiis yooooooou ........_ " he crooned exaggeratedly as he recognised the song that the store across the road was playing loudly. "Look, I thought we'd all agreed to give that topic a rest," he told her.

"As I recall it, it was _Dom_ who agreed to stop 'giving you shit about it'", Sarah quoted wickedly. "That's our Went, not just one but two Mariah videos. I'm so jealous ..."

"Shut up," he told her, pulling her to her feet with a gentle tug and she staggered slightly and stumbled against him.

"Sorry," he muttered at the same time she said,"Ooops," and put her hands against his chest. "Oh," she exclaimed as she stared at the chain around his neck, clearly startled.

"Oh what?" he demanded and then glanced down at the small grinning, fat Buddha pendant.

"You're wearing it ..." she said, looking startled. It had been his Kris Kringle present.

"Of course I am," he said softly, his eyes not leaving hers. His hand went up to touch her cheek lightly, sliding across her skin.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat and she shivered despite herself. "How did you know it was from me?" She could smell the tang of his aftershave. It bothered her that Wentworth's scent was more familiar to her than her husband's.

"Well I knew Dom was the one who gave the dildo to Robert, and the nose hair clippers were from ..." He stopped abruptly. "I just knew, OK?" he said flatly.

"Please tell me that you weren't responsible for _my_ Kris Kringle," she begged him. Wentworth winced in memory.

"Definitely not. I have a pretty good idea who that was, though," he said. His hands continued to rest on her shoulders lightly, his touch burning through the thin fabric of her blouse.

He lowered his head, his light eyes darkening as he moved to brush her mouth with his. Sarah turned her head to the side, exhaled slowly even as she clutched his shirt-front convulsively, leaning against him as if she would fall.

"No ...."

"Why not?"

"I'm married, that's why not," she told him in a low, furious voice.

"And that's why you're here all alone on Christmas Eve?"

"He's away on business," Sarah told him, averting her gaze. "Besides - what are _you_ doing here? It is Christmas Eve after all," she told him.

"Come on, let's get a bite to eat. I'll fill you up with greasy food, we can tell each other really boring stories about our childhood and I'll serenade you with my beautiful singing voice," he told her. His lips rested lightly against the softness of her cheek. If she moved just slightly, his mouth would have been against hers. As it was, the closeness seemed even more intimate than a kiss.

They stood like that for several seconds, just breathing. The Mariah song finished and a carol warbled by Christine Aguilera could be heard. Both of them started laughing uncontrollably.

"If we don't leave now we're going to get to the Britney Spears Christmas album soon," he said warningly.

"Went ..."

"Sarah," he answered, taking her hand and holding it to his lips for a playful moment. His hand then moved down and slipped beneath her loose-fitting blouse, touching the warm flesh at her slim waist lightly.

"Why are you here ... really?" she wanted to know.

He hesitated for a moment and then shrugged, resting his forehead lightly against hers. "The truth?" he asked her with a wry smile. His hand stroked her face again. "As a cynical but beautiful woman I know just said .... there's no other place I'd rather be ..." he told her without a trace of mockery in his eyes.

When the loud, jarring Garth Brooks carol came twanging over the speakers, neither of them even noticed.


End file.
